Omega, Prince of the Universe
by keishasinthehouse
Summary: Percy's camp life is ruined, and as he leaves behind Camp Half-Blood, he is offered a choice that he accepts. No longer just a hero, he becomes Omega, a Prince and Heir to the Universe, fighting wars, and saving lives everywhere, with his Princess and his Angel Army. But as a great evil rises, only his supreme army can stop eternal damnation of the universe against this evil.
1. The End That Marks a Beginning

"Percy, you can't die!" they scream.

Flashback:

Third-Person POV:

_ Percy was sitting at Thalia's tree after dinner, fiddling with some water from a cup, when he heard a shrill scream._

_ Coming up Half-Blood Hill, was a 14 year old boy, running as fast as he could. Percy could see a dracaena slithering up from behind._

_ Percy got up and uncapped Riptide, and slashed through the monster, and saved the boy's life. With when loud shriek, the dracaena exploded into dust. The kid was still trembling and shaking, and he asked, "Who the Hades are you?"_

_ Percy chuckled and said, "Hey kid, no need to be so hostile. I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. I live inside this camp for demigods. Since you used Hades as a cuss word, I'm going to go ahead and assume you're a demigod. Who's your godly parent, and what's your name?"_

_ The kid mumbled, "Ethan Macduff. I-I don't know who my dad is."_

_ Just then, a few Ares campers ran to Percy's side and looked at the kid in confusion. Ethan had quickly whipped out his hammer and said, "You're welcome Percy! I just saved your life from that Fury!"_

_ Percy looked at him with disbelief and said, "That was a dracaena, and I dispatched it right before it ran you through with its spear! What the Hades are you talking about?"_

_ Just then, a boar appeared over Ethan's head. The Ares kids all gasped and high-fived each other, forgetting about how Percy had said he saved Ethan's life. _

_ "Wow, he hasn't even received training yet, and he's already saved Percy Jackson's butt and killed a Fury? This kid is going to be really valuable to our cabin!"_

A few weeks later:

_ "PERCY! How could you do this?" Clarisse was shaking with anger, with her fists clenched. She stormed straight up to the Poseidon table at breakfast_

_ "What are you talking about, Clarisse?"_

_ "I woke up in the morning, only to find my favourite armor slashed to pieces! That was a reward from my father, made from drakon leather!" she fumed. _

_ "Wha-how could it be me? You know I couldn't have! I can't even wake up before 7:00, and I have the stealth of maybe a whale on land!"_

_ "Oh yeah fish head? I found this at the crime scene! Is this proof enough?" she yelled, holding up Percy's necklace, a gift from Annabeth._

_ "So that's why I couldn't find it this morning!" he exclaimed. _

_ And that's when it started. _

_ The betrayals and accusations._

_ First it was Clarisse, then Katie Gardner, then the Stoll brothers, and them, most of the camp. It was obvious that Percy had been framed by Ethan, since it was always Ethan that ratted out poor Percy. Months passed by, until Percy only had Nico, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth left._

_ Percy didn't care. He was just glad he still had his closest friends, and his beautiful gray-eyed girlfriend. Ethan knew this, but he knew Percy would kill him if he hurt one of them. So he made a plan._

_ One day, he decided to gather all his friends and he decided to hurt Percy enough to make him leave. He hated Percy so much, since he had developed a crush on Annabeth and Annabeth hated Ethan the most. Ethan was fed up with Percy. In his twisted mind, if he couldn't have her, no one can have her._

_ As Annabeth was sitting on her bunk with her laptop, making blue-prints and designs and such, Ethan snuck into her cabin, and drugged her._

_ His friends helped him to drag him out of the cabin, and they tied her up and brought her into the forest. When she woke up, she looked at her captor s groggily and then her eyes widened._

_ "Wha-why am I here? Why did you drag me out here? Let me go!" she screamed._

_ Ethan and his goon friends just laughed at her. "Shut up princess, like we're going to let you go! You're somewhere Percy won't find you, ever!" Ethan said._

_ "Why are you doing this? You've hurt Percy enough! You framed him for everything he didn't do, when all he did was save your life and all you do is ruin his camp life and hurt his friends! Why can't you stop?"_

_ Ethan leaned in and said, "If you agree to dump him and go out with me, I'll let you go and stop making Percy's life so hard."_

_ "Never! He cares about his friends, but I can't hurt him if I don't want to! I love him and nothing about that will ever change, you son of a bitch! Go to Tartarus and suffer!"_

_ Ethan's eyes widen with hurt, and then they narrow. _

_ "If I can't have you, no one will." He says, and drives his knife into her shoulder, and dragging it down. Annabeth screamed in pain, and tears run down her face. Ethan doesn't stop. His rage was too much. He cuts her again and again, slicing her skin to ribbons, blood splattering all over his partners in crime. _

_ Her screams echoed throughout the forest._

_ "Ethan, I hate you! Just kill me!"_

_ And Ethan stabbed her through the heart, twisting his blade. As he draws out his blade, her heart came out of her chest, on the blade._

_ "Guys, drag her to the beach. Make sure to get Percy to see her corpse!" he cackled to his friends._

A few hours later:

_ Percy walks into his cabin, and sees a box with a note attached to it. Curious to see what it was, he reached into the box and pulled out…._

_ A bloody human heart, dripping with bodily fluids._

_ He screamed in disgust, and put dropped it back into the box._

_ With bloody hands, he reads the note._

_Hope you liked my little present. You better run to the beach to return her heart!_

_ -Ethan _

_ His gut told him something bad awaited him at the beach. He sprinted out, and ran as fast as he could to the beach._

_ Blood was the first thing he saw. It seeped through the sand. His eyes traced to the source of all that blood._

_ Annabeth. _

_ Lying on the ground, with her shirt in ribbons. There were wounds everywhere, and a huge hole where her heart would be._

_ "NO!" he cried, tears in rivets flowing down his cheeks._

_ He fell to his knees, kneeling at the foot at his first and last love, and he held her limp body, tears mixing in with the blood._

_ And he knew it was Ethan. He had so much rage, but he gave up. Annabeth was gone. What was the point of living anymore?_

_ Percy carried her broken body to his favourite place to hang out on the beach; a place where he and Annabeth always hung out. He dropped to the ground, and stroked her hair._

_ His Wise Girl was gone. Revenge didn't matter to him anymore. All he ever wanted was to be able to be with Annabeth, and now, she was dead. Because of some stupid Ares kid that hated him. Percy regretted more than anything, saving that demigod. _

_ That decision had ended up killing his beloved Annabeth. Now she was gone, and Percy was still here, heartbroken and hopeless._

_ His mind flashbacked to all the times he and Annabeth fought, all the times she laughed and teased him. _

_ "Seaweed brain, your head is full of kelp!"_

_ Smiling at the thought, he uncapped Riptide, and stared at the deadly bronze blade._

_ This blade held so many memorise; Tartarus, the Battle of Manhattan, and the War of Gaea. This blade had saved so many lives, and ended so many lives at the same time. Even Annabeth's death was because of his decision to cut down the dracaena that was chasing Ethan._

_ He wasn't sure why he was thinking about his sword at a time like this. But then again, his world had just been turned upside down. _

_ Percy didn't even know what he was going to do now. His light, his love, his happiness had just died along with Annabeth. _

_ He knew she deserved a proper, peaceful funeral, away from the camp that had turned their back on him. Instead of telling the camp, he planned on only telling Thalia, Grover and Nico. They were the only ones who deserved to know. _

_ Crawling to the water shakily, he rinsed his hands of blood, stood up, and stumbled back to the camp, straight to Thalia's cabin, where Grover and Nico were just visiting. _

At Thalia's Cabin:

Thalia's POV:

"_Grover, you are absolutely ridiculous!" I said, as he chewed the ace card we were just playing with. _

_Nico was laughing so hard, he was straight up rolling on the ground. _

_ Even though the rest of the camp had betrayed us and Percy, I was having a good time today. It was just too bad Annabeth wasn't here. We were going to invite her, but she wasn't at her cabin. She's probably somewhere on the beach, lounging around with Percy. There was no point in disturbing her privacy anyway._

_ Just then, Percy stumbled in, eyes devoid of light, shirt stained in blood._

_ Nico's laughter ended abruptly when he saw Percy._

_ "PERCY! Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Why is there blood on your shirt? What happened?" cried Grover._

_ Percy just looked up from his daze, and looked at us numbly. And then he uttered the words that I dreaded, ever since I ran away with Luke and Annabeth._

_ "Annabeth is dead."_

_ My heart almost stopped. I laughed nervously. How could that happened? That's impossible. It's not true. Percy must be joking._

_ Grover just chewed his Sprite can, and bleated shakily,"Peerrrcy! This is nooot funny! I know you like to joke, but haven't you gone a bit too far?"_

_ Percy just stared at Grover. _

_ "This is Annabeth's blood. When I walked into my cabin, there was a box. There was a-a-a heart. A bloody heart sitting in a box. On my bed. A-and there was a note. Signed by Ethan. It told me to go to the beach to find out who had been murdered. So-o I ran to the beach, only to find Annabeth, with so many cuts. So many. And where her heart should be-"_

_ And it hit me that my best friend, the little sister I never had, had just died._

_ "JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! WHERE IS SHE NOW?" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks._

_ "I lay her on the beach. Where we used to hangout. I didn't want a camp funeral. They would have disrespected her. I know it."_

_ And Percy ran out of the cabin, with Grover, Nico and I hot on his trail._

On the beach:

_We ran out onto the beach, and I saw it. _

_ Annabeth. A bloody, limp Annabeth._

_ "No." I whispered, dropping onto my knees. She had cuts and wounds all over, and a hole in her chest, where her heart would be. _

_ "I guess, we should each say something to her. Give her some peace. She better be in Elysium." _

_ Grover sniffled. "I-I guess I'll go. Annabeth, thank you for forgiving me about the incident with Thalia. You were one of my best friends, and you changed all of us. You were always the brains in our group. It's just that…. I didn't even get to say goodbye. So I guess I better say it now. Thanks, for being my friend. Thanks, for helping save the world. Goodbye, Annabeth."_

_ I sobbed onto Nico's shoulder. To my surprise, he spoke up._

_ "Annabeth, you saved us countless times. If it weren't for you, I might still be in a bronze jar, rotting. Thank you for making Percy happy. I'll make sure you make it to Elysium. We'll miss you." He whispered. For the heir of the Underworld, he gave horrible funeral speeches._

_ I guess it was my turn to speak up. I don't even know what to say; I still haven't come to terms with the fact that the next time I see her; we'll both be souls in Elysium. That is, of course, however long it takes me to leave the hunters, or die. But I owed her too much. I can't let her go like this._

_ "Annabeth Chase, you were such a brainiac. Always spouting those stupid architecture facts, and giving us headaches with your brainy lectures. You were like the sister I never had. You were my best friend. I love you too much, and I still can't believe that you're gone. Dead. You survived all this time, but you get killed by some Ares idiot?" I let out a shaky laugh. "But even if I'll have to die, I'll see you again. I swear it on the River Styx. I love you."_

_ Percy just closed his eyes and put his hands together, and murmured an intelligible phrase. Maybe he was praying?_

_Just then, there were 14 flashes of light. That must have been why Percy was praying._

_ The Olympians, Hestia, and Hades, in full size._

_ Athena stepped forward first, grief visible, tears flowing down her prominent cheekbones. They dripped onto her dress._

_ "My beautiful daughter. How could she just leave like this? How is she gone?"_

_ Just what I was afraid of. Her grief turned into rage at that moment she realized someone had murdered and toyed with the great Athena._

_ "WHO DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER? WHO DARES MURDER THE DAUGHTER OF AN OLYMPIAN?" she screamed, glowing with power. She turned to Percy, and even though she was still raging, her eyes begged him to let out the truth._

_ Percy turned his stare to the god of war. Even through his grief, the power he held in his stare still made Ares tremble._

_ "His son did this." He said in a dead tone._

_ No one knew what to think. They all knew of Ares's recently claimed some, Ethan MacDuff. They thought he was just a demigod, not really special among the others. Yet he caused the death of one of the greatest Heroes of Olympus. _

_ There was only silence on the beach. And Athena's grief just grew and grew, until she dropped her powerful demeanor and shrank to the size of a mortal. She fell to her knees, cradling her daughters head in her lap, tears dripping onto the sand._

_ Zeus decided it was best if we resolved this issue on Olympus. So in a flash of light, we were transported onto Olympus, and we gave Annabeth a proper burial, and even the Olympians paid their respects to the fallen hero. She was going to be buried in the gardens of Olympus, after Apollo, the Fates, and Hades finished with the incantations and rituals._

_After the funeral on Olympus:_

_ Athena sniffed and buried her head into her hands._

_ "She shouldn't have died. Isn't it so stupid, how she survived the war against the very Earth itself, only to be kidnapped and killed by some stupid Ares kid?" Athena said in a shaky voice._

_ I patted my half-sisters back and tried to comfort her._

_ Percy had left right after the funeral, by himself. He deserved some alone time._

_ "Athena, she's going to be in a better place. She's going to be in Elysium! For eternity, she'll be happy. I just wish I got to spend more time-"_

_ I was interrupted as Apollo and the Fates ran out of the room where Annabeth was supposed to be._

_ Athena stood up and gave him a curious look._

_ "Apollo, why have you come with the Fates? Where is Hades? What happened?" she asked._

_ "He-I mean Hades, he collapsed right after Annabeth's body disappeared. Her body just-I don't know-just poof-gone." Apollo said, still trying to catch his breath._

_ "WHAT?" I screamed. _

_Back on Earth:_

_Percy's POV:_

_ I was running. I don't know where, I just had to get away from everything that had memories of Annabeth. I stopped in the middle of a forest. I had no idea where the hell I was, but I didn't care. _

_ Just then, I heard rustling in the branches. I uncapped Riptide, moving quietly towards the sound. Out of the branches stepped out not one, but 4 of my worst enemies._

_ Krios, Hyperion, Koios, and Kronos._

_ Great. Just my luck to meet 4 of the most powerful Titans ever to exist. I was alone, and all I had was Riptide. A puny demigod against 4 immortal Titans? Fat chance. _

_ "How did you guys even get here? I thought I kicked your asses long ago." I said._

_ Kronos just snorted, and said, "We were brought back to be used in another war, obviously. Did you really think we were the only ones who wanted control over the world? A powerful force has risen, and he believes you, a puny mortal, may be useful to his army. If you join us, Jackson, you will be a powerful commander. You will help us overthrow the Olympians, and we will reward you with unlimited power. All you have to do is to renounce your loyalty to Olympus, pledge loyalty to our cause, and follow us to meet our master. We could even reunite you with Annabeth."_

_ Annabeth. I wanted nothing more than to be reunited with her, but I couldn't betray everyone just for Annabeth to come back. She wouldn't have wanted this. _

_ "I defeated you once. I'll do it again. Do you really think I would betray my family to help you, or your master? Go to Tartarus."_

_ The Titans grinned. _

_ "Then I guess you leave us no choice."_

_ And so all of them attacked, all at once._

_ I couldn't even do anything but to go on defense. It took me everything I had just to fend them off, and keep them from turning me into a kabob. Slash, dodge, roll, parry. My mind had gone into complete battle mode. I knew I couldn't keep up with this forever, but I wouldn't go down without a fight._

_ I waited until Krios and Koios had both leveled their spears at me, and the charged. At the last moment, I rolled away, so their spears pierced each other. Kronos roared in rage, but it was too late. The two Titans dissolved into gold dust, blown away by the wind._

_ "Jackson, I will destroy you and your precious gods!" Kronos screamed. _

_ Together, he and Hyperion charged at me with renewed strength. I slashed and parried, but their strength was too much. Hyperion managed to graze my side, and my side felt like it was on fire. _

_ The cut was deeper than I had anticipated. Blood soaked my shirt, but all I could do was grit my teeth and keep on fighting. _

_ As the blood drained from my body, so did my strength. My movements became slower; and it wasn't just me, it was also Kronos. _

_ I was parrying a strike from Hyperion, and suddenly, my chest exploded with pain. I looked down, only to see the tip of a blade slide through me. Kronos let out a gleeful laugh, but my last survival instincts kicked in. _

_ I forced myself to step forward, and I slashed at a triumphant Hyperion, beheading him. As I turned around, I cut off the hand of a still surprised Kronos. _

_ Kronos roared in pain and humiliation, as his sword dropped to the ground. Just as I knew I couldn't bear it anymore, I stabbed him through the chest, right through the heart. He dissolved into dust._

_ All my adrenaline was gone, and I knew I was going to bleed out. I fell to my knees, holding my chest wound, crawling towards the water. I knew I wouldn't reach it fast enough to heal, and even if I reached the water, my wound was too fatal to be healed._

_ All I saw was Annabeth, and as I collapsed into the water, the world turned dark…._

_Back on Mount Olympus:_

_Thalia's POV:_

_ Just as we were freaking out over Annabeth, Hades had stumbled in just as Poseidon fell to his knees. We watched in horror as Poseidon held his chest in pain, and froze in some sort of a thought._

_ "Uncle! What has happened?" Artemis yelled. _

_ "Percy…. He's dying… He fell into the water, and has a stab wound on his chest. I can feel his pain, as I feel the pain of all sea creatures. HERMES! TRANSPORT PERCY HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Poseidon screamed._

_ A terrified Hermes waved his hand, and Percy appeared, lying on the floor._

_ I could already see the blood that was pooling on the white tiles._

_ Even though no one gave him orders, doctor instincts had kicked into Apollo as he tried to heal Percy of his wounds._

_ "How is it?" I asked._

_ "I don't think he'll make it… The sword wound grazed his heart just enough to rupture his pulmonary artery. Besides that, he's already lost a lot of blood from a deep cut on his side, right under his last rib. I'm sorry." Apollo said, hanging his head, tears in his eyes._

_ Nico and Grover ran over where Percy was, and knelt._

_ I followed their example. I could feel the tears dripping down my face. I couldn't believe that this had happened. Two of my best friends had just died, within 24 hours of each other. I only had Grover and Nico left now. _

_ Oh, gods. How would Nico feel? He was the one who could actually feel someone dying. Unlike me, he got a full experience of Percy's soul leaving his body. I guess Percy died, because both Nico and Hades screamed "PERCY! YOU CAN'T DIE!"._

And as we all watched in horror, Percy's limp, lifeless body disappeared into a swirling black vortex.


	2. With A New Threat, Brings A New Ally

A/N: So thankful for all the reviews, follows, favourites, and the support! Keep it up! The more support I get, the better the chapters get, and the more I post! THANKS GUYS!

Recap:  
_And as we all watched in horror, Percy__'__s limp, lifeless body disappeared into a swirling black vortex. _

_Chapter 2: Into the Dark_

Thalia's POV:

We watch in horror as my best friend's body disappears into the unknown.

"That's how Annabeth disappeared! Her coffin suddenly started to swirl and turn dark!" Hades says, shocked.

"NO! She just disappeared into thin air! There wasn't any whirling or such!" argues Apollo.

"Shut up, you dolt! You weren't even there! You were looking for the sage and the rubies!" shouts Hades.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! MY SON HAS JUST DISAPPEARED TO WHO KNOWS WHERE! WE MUST FIND OUT WHERE HE IS AND WHO HAS DONE THIS! HE HASN'T EVEN HAD A PROPER BURIAL YET!" roars a clearly distressed Poseidon.

"As much as I hate to say this, fish head is right. Hades, did you not say my daughter Annabeth has also disappeared just like Percy? If so, then at least we can assume that they were taken by the same person, and they could be in the same place." says Athena.

"Who could have the power to open up a portal on Olympus? I thought it was close guarded!" I say.

"Yes, Thalia. It would've had to be either one of us or someone even more powerful than the gods. Was it anyone present here? If you tell us the truth, we will not inflict punishment. Apollo, can you help me look for anyone who might have opened a portal? Since you are partially the god of truth, it seems fit that you help with this."

After what seemed like hours of searching, no one here was the one to open the strange portal.

Athena frowned.

"If it's not anyone here… It must be someone more powerful, more ancient." She mused.

Just as Athena started to put the pieces together, I saw Uncle Hades clutch his head in pain. He dropped to his knees, desperate for anything to relive the pain.

I ran over to my uncle. He was starting to shiver and cold sweat started to appear on his forehead. Did his headache have anything to do with my uncle's sudden collapse?

"Athena-something has escaped from the deepest parts of Tartarus, somewhere only the evil fear. It is a place called the void, and only the most powerful or terribly evil souls wander. It is somewhere that can be worse than Tartarus to the evil, and somewhere better than Elysium to the gentler beings. I believe someone has escaped from the void, and he is both powerful and evil." Hades says, hardly managing to get the words out.

Athena's eyes widened in realization. Does she know who could've escaped from the most powerful of prisons? Does she think it may have something to do with her daughter's and her boyfriend's disappearances?

"No, it cannot be." Athena whispered, "Is it him? The brother of the great Creator?" she says, trembling.

Who could Athena fear so much to be like this?

"My dear niece, I'm afraid both of them have risen." Replies Hades.

Percy POV:

Am I dead?

Nope. But Annabeth sure is.

I open my eyes a sliver, and look around me, taking in my surroundings.

Nope. I'm not dead.

God damn it.

I twitch my fingers and my limbs. I shake my head from side to side. I feel all the parts of my body, checking how I felt.

I felt damn good. Energetic, ready to go

No part of me was damaged.

Wait.

I'm not wounded?

I feel my side, and my chest.

No wounds, no cuts, no blood.

I shoot up, and find myself on a white mattress, with a white blanket, in a white bed, in a white room. With no door.

What. The. Hell.

I'm pretty sure I died when Kronos kebabed me through the chest, but here I am, seemingly alive and flawless. All of my scars where gone, and it seemed I had gotten more muscular.

"Um, hello? Where am I? How am I here?" I call out.

Beside my bed, a black door appeared out of thin air, and out stepped a man with a galaxy on his skin. He was dressed in a black cloak, but he wore a friendly and gentle expression. Even without knowing him, I could tell that he was more powerful than anyone I had ever known.

"Hey… Do I know you?" I ask.

The man opens his mouth and lets out booming laughter. The powerful sound resonated off the walls, enriching the already melodious voice.

His laughter was probably more powerful than Zeus's master bolt.

"Perseus Jackson, do you truly not recognize me? He asks.

I search my mind for anyone more powerful than the gods… Darkness… Galaxies….

Could it be…?

"Uhhh… Oh umm yeah! I know who you are!" I say nervously.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Chaos, Creator of the Universe, and Ruler of Galaxies. "he says.

"That's…. Cool? So why are you here, messing around with insignificant mortals?" I ask.

Yeah… I'm not really good at introduces myself to all-powerful immortal beings, it seems. It's not like I've had experience, so I guess it's kind of understandable.

"Perseus Jackson, you are not the least bit insignificant, nor am I messing around. I have come to offer you a decision. You should hear me out, because I believe I may be able to satisfy you." He says.

"Sure, Lord Chaos. What do you need?" I say.

"Perseus, you may not already be aware of this. From the prisons and houses of the most powerful beings, my brother, Order, has escaped. Contrary to his name, he wants nothing to do with order. He is only power hungry and evil. If he gains power over the universe, he will destroy everything and build a dark city from the ashes of our homes. I am putting together an army that might be able to stop him,and we need you, to lead this supreme army of the bravest and most powerful warriors, of your choice. And yes, Percy I mean anyone, even the deceased." says Chaos.

The "of your choice" part really stuck with me. If he was the powerful creator of the universe, and that meant he could bring back anyone I wanted, did that mean...

"Wait. When you said I could have anyone be in my army, did you mean anyone of my choice, that can fight well?" I ask.

Chaos nods.

"I accept your offer, Lord Chaos."

Thalia's POV:

The Olympians were all seated on their thrones, anticipating news from Hades and Athena. I sat on a mini throne between my father and my step-mother.

"Dear brother and daughter, will you please explain these recent events that have occurred? You seem to have discovered something we are yet to know." says my father, sitting forward.

Hades looks at Athena, and Athena nods.

"Brother, I feel Percy and Annabeth's disappearance and death were planned. I felt both of them die, but their souls never left their bodies; strangely enough, their souls were still there; meaning only their bodies died. Both of them disappeared in the same type of dark portal, which we can safely assume that they were taken by the same someone." says Hades, "Athena, would you like to continue?

"Yes, Uncle Hades, I'll continue. Anyways, strangely enough, just as our children disappeared, Hades collapsed. And according to him, something has changes; there has been a problem in the Underworld, in a place called the void, where only exceptionally powerful beings wander. There has been an escape." says Athena, with fear evident in her eyes.

"Who was it? Did this being have something to do with the disappearances? Are they more powerful than the Gods?" father asked, nervously.

My eyes widened. Two powerful beings, rising from somewhere called the void, which holds only the most powerful of things? Could it really be them? The Twins of Creation?

I exchanged glances with Athena. Her expression confirmed my guess. She nodded at me, and I spoke up.

"Father, do you remember anyone-no not 'anyone' more like two beings. Twins actually. Think, father. Twins that are powerful; more than anyone, or anything." I said.

I saw Zeus's eyes widen as realization dawned.

"It couldn't be them… I thought they faded, long ago, when new rulers took over the Universe. They faded because their jobs were complete; why is it that the Twins of Creation have once again risen? And why both of them, at the same time?" he asked.

"No one knows. But we can only assume that this has something to do with Percy and Annabeth, and that this could mean another war." Said Zeus," Does anyone know any background information about the Twins of Creation?"

Hestia bit her lip, and hesitantly spoke up.

"The twins' names are Order and Chaos; one of them was evil, and one of them was good. They balance each other out. I'm quite positive that ironically, Chaos is the good one, and Order is ruthless and dangerous. Legend is, they were supposed to create the universe together, but they couldn't agree on how they wanted the universe to look like, since they were so different. Apparently they had a duel, and Chaos won; Order was forced to retreat, so Chaos ruled for a while until he passed his crown to his children. He ended up fading, since his whole purpose of being born had been complete. I guess he and his twin faded to the void." Finished Hestia.

"Sister, how is it that you know this?" asked Hades.

She blushed.

"Well, before when I was an only child in Dad's stomach, I hear him mention it, to Gaea, I think. Since Chaos was Gaea's dad and all. They were talking about Gaea's uncle, about how both Chaos and Order had faded, blah blah blah." She explained, "I guess there are some perks of being oldest."

"So if they have risen… Would they pose a threat?" asked Zeus.

Hestia sighed.

"They were always fighting, always enemies. If I were to guess, Chaos was probably the one to be on our side to help us defeat the enemy, most likely Order." She answered.

"So which one of them took Percy and Annabeth?" I ask.

Hestia shook her head sadly.

"If only I knew."


End file.
